Once Again
by unwanted-gift
Summary: Can Yuuki really choose, between love or reality? If she looks hard enough, she might even find both, but will the love of an old friend keep her from going the right way? Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of the characters in this short story.

Yuuki sighed as she let the door shut behind her, then grabbed a change of clothes and a towel before heading off to the bathroom. It had been a long day and she wanted to get a shower. As she walked down the hall she started thinking about the incident that had happened only an hour earlier. One of the day class students snuck out to take pictures and ended up cutting her arm on a branch. The night class was starting to get restless and Aidou was about to bite the girl when she arrived._ 'Good thing Zero was there to help me…'_ Her thought's stopped as she pushed the door open and saw Zero gasping for air, clenching the sink with one hand and his neck with the other. His shirt lay on the floor by his bare feet, exposing his chest as it heaved painfully up and down.

**"Zero!"** Yuuki dropped her stuff on the floor and quickly shut the door, undoing the first few buttons of her white school uniform shirt, glad she had left the black jacket in the room. Touching his shoulder she turned him towards her, bracing herself as his heavy body started leaning in. His eyes were crimson as he searched her neck, but he held back.

"**No…Yuuki…"** His voice was breathy as he tried to push her away but as always, she wouldn't let him and leaned forward herself, wrapping one arm around his lower back and the other around his shoulders. Tilting her head slightly she pushed his further to her neck, tempting him to the point where he could no longer resist. _'She smells so good…I can't…' _His teeth sank in once again, letting her blood spill out over his mouth and down his neck, as well as hers. Closing his eyes Zero drank until her body started slipping away, out of his grasp.

Realizing what was going on, Zero's eyes widened as he held her limp body in his arms, refusing to let go by holding her tighter. He could feel her faint heartbeat through her chest as he placed it against his, cradling her head on his shoulder. Hot tears started to slide down his face as his body started to tremble, afraid of what he was, what he had done. Once again he had hurt the one he loved, the one that made life worth living, and vowed that this night would be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of the characters in this story.

**A/N:** Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'll keep updating atleast once a week.

Yuuki's eyes opened to the sunlight streaming in through the window by the bed as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened the night before. Realizing she wasn't in her room, the memory of Zero in the bathroom came fluttering back, and her hand touched her neck to feel a band aid covering what she assumed was a bite mark. She started thinking, then gasped and sat up only to fall back down with a dizzy head.

"You shouldn't be up, Princess." Kaname's gentle voice made her look towards the door to see him coming in with a tray if food.

"But we have an exam today," _'and if I don't pass I'll have to work backstage all night for the school dance…'_ Kaname smiled as he set the tray down and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Don't worry. I asked the chairman if you could take the exam tomorrow and he approved. Now you need to eat." Leaning towards the bed, he held the soup-filled spoon to her lips. Shocked by his doing, Yuuki blushed and shook her head.

"Kaname, you don't have to do this, really. I'm sure you have better things that need to be done, rather then sitting here." She forced a laugh and smiled best she could before looking back at him.

"Nothing could be better then sitting here with you." His smile was sincere and made her melt on the inside, as well as open her mouth to let him feed her. She felt strange though, like something was wrong but pushed the thought away, not wanting to ruin her time with Kaname.

After the soup was finished Kaname lightly kissed her on the forehead, then picked the tray up and glanced back before closing the door. "Get some sleep, my princess." His smile made Yuuki all warm and fuzzy on the inside again, but once he had left the smile did nothing for her, leaving her empty and confused. 'Why do I feel this way? One second he's all I can think about, and the next he feels like nothing to me anymore…' Sighing, she pushed the thought away and snuggled up under the covers, figuring it was just lack of sleep, then let the darkness take over as she dozed of.

Zero just stood there, not thinking about anything other then the scenery in front of him. He always compared himself to a sunset, the way it would go from bright and beautiful to dark and gloomy in only a matter of seconds. After thinking about it, Zero decided what he would do, to make sure he kept his promise.


End file.
